Autonomous and semi-autonomous robots often may be deployed in environments that are inadequately mapped. Many such robots may be configured to perform various techniques, including but not limited to simultaneous localization and mapping (“SLAM”), to learn more about the environment. Having this information may enable the robots to perform various tasks safely and/or efficiently. However, map data obtained by one or more robots performing SLAM or other similar techniques in dynamic environments may become stale over time. Additionally, some areas of an environment may be more dynamic and/or mission-critical than others, and thus may warrant heightened interest in mapping and/or re-mapping.